The Game
by queenofbleach
Summary: Rule1)We have to be available to the other player unless it's an emergency.2) You can't play this game or do anything with anybody else during the game.3) The most important rule. Don't fall in Love, or you will loose. Chris and Gordie are and high school when they hear about this new game that's going around the school, but what will happen when they play?Chris/Gordie ChrisxGordie
1. Prolouge

Chris POV

"Hey man, whats going on?" Gordie asks as he entered the tree house, I had told him to meet me here after school. I didn't need to talk to him, I just wanted to talk to him and to be around him.

"Nothing, I just wanted to hang. My dads been on a mean streak so I just wanted to get away." He nodded in understand meant and sat on the couch in the tree house.

I looked around at the tree house we once made one as kids with Teddy and Vern. The tree house it self didn't change much, Gordie and I just cleared it out for more space but kept a few things like the couch.

"So what do you wanna do, it was your idea to come up here anyway." Gordie asked me making him self comfy.

When we were kids I would say that we could get Vern and Teddy then go on an adventure but that seemed like a century ago. We haven't hung out with those two since we were 13, school kinda tore us apart. Gordie and I went to the smart classes while they stayed in the shop classes. We tried to hang out with them and make things work but it just never did, but it was nice to see them still hang out when ever Gordie and I went out.

"Ummm, I don't know dude. There's nothing to do in Castle Rock, it's a really boring place." I replied to Gordie and kinda chuckled.

Gordie also chuckled, "Yeah well your right there. So how are you doing with school, I herd Annie Smiths likes you."

"Yeah? Well I don't like her, she's kinda a whore. Probably would drop her pants on our first date." I replied making my self laugh.

Gordie laughed along, "Well then that's any easy screw, I mean we're juniors in high school. Shouldn't we loose our virginities by now?"

"Who says I still have mine?" I replied back cocking my eye brow.

Gordie smirked back, "Well lets see, one your Chris Chambers did it with anybody I would like to believe that I would be the first one you would tell. And two, you spend almost all day every day with me unless we are in class. Now I know for a fact we have never screwed so, no you haven't lost yours."

I knew he was right because it was true, I never left his side. I don't know why and I don't think I will never know why. I just felt good to be with him, "Fine, your right. But only this one time!"

Gordie rolled his eyes, "Sure, what ever you say Chris."

"Yeah, whatever I say." This comment made us burst out laughing. We didn't know why but it did, but maybe that's what made it so funny.

Once we were both calmed down from laughing at absolutely nothing I asked Gordie something, "So have you herd about the new game that's going on around school?"

"I've only herd a few things, but I don't really know what it is. Do you know?" Gordie asked me looking totally lost.

I smiled at his cluelessness, "Yeah I know dip shit. The game is called The Sex Game, but I just say the game because The Sex Game just seems to official for my liking."

"Well thats an interesting name, how do you play the game? And how many people could you play it with?" Gordie asked trying to learn about this new game.

"There's only three rules to the game, Rule 1 You have to be available to the other player unless it's an emergency. Like someone died, or something important like that. You can't just avoid the other played because your not up to it. Rule 2 You can't play this game or do anything with anybody else during the game. That means you can't have a girlfriend when you play this game. Now finally rule 3. This is the most important rule of the game, you have to try not to fall in Love with the other player. If you do fall in love the game is over and you owe the other player 100$." I explained to Gordie hoping he would get the point.

"So how do you play? You act like your dating someone and who ever falls in love first looses?" Gordie asked pretty much missing the whole point in the game.

"My innocent friends, no the point is to have sex with someone during this time and who ever falls in love first looses." I explained to him, hopefully getting the point across.

The change in his eyes kinda show me he caught on, "Ohhh, so why don't we play the game?"

"I don't wanna screw a girl from Castle Rock, knowing my luck I would get her pregnant and end up being stuck to this town forever." I explained to him while grabbing a cigarette from one of our stashes in the tree house.

"Then why not play with a guy?" Gordie asked, for a second I couldn't tell if he was messing around or being serious. But then he started to laugh so I figured he was just messin with me.

I was about to reply but I stopped and thought to have a little fun with it,"I mean honestly Gordie," I stopped my sentence, threw my cigarette out the window and moved closer to him. "I could play with a boy but", I pushed him so he was on his back and I began to crawl on top of him, "The only boy I wanna play with is you." I replied to him a lust full voice.

I was holding him down, my hands drilling in to his hips. I knew he would have a bruises from how hard I was holding him but I didn't care, I was looking at him and I seemed to be lost. At first I was just trying to fuck with Gordie, but now I kinda just wanted to fuck him.

"C-Chris I'm um I'm not G-ggay." Gordie tried to get out but something told me it was just from shock, I think he enjoyed this as much as I did.

I looked him dead in the eyes and said the the most husky and lust fueled voice, "I'm not either." Then I did the only thing that had seemed natural and kissed him.

The kiss was rough, and Gordies lips were soft like a girls. They were hard, chapped and I could taste blood from his chapped lips. The kiss was easy or gentle and soft like one you would have with a girl, but I liked this better. I liked Gordie better, but Gordie was a guy.

It didn't take Gordie long to respond, he wrapped his arms around my neck and grabbed fists full of my hair. He was pulling on it, not because he hated it but almost like if it seemed like we were fight then maybe we weren't gay. Then maybe we weren't going against everything we were taught was wrong, so the war begun.

I clenched my fist on his hips even tight, not caring if it hurt him because at the moment I needed to not care. He was still grabbing at my hair with on hand but his other was making markings on my back. I wasn't shirtless either, this is just how hard we were making it.

After a few more minutes of us "wrestling" I pulled away. Not because I wanted to, he'll if I didn't have to I would have stayed that way with Gordie forever. I would even die in the position, I don't care how much pain it caused me. It felt good and I liked it.

I looked down at Gordie, "You wanna play the game with me?"

Gordie looked at me almost like he was about to regret his next words, "Yes."

Hope you all enjoy!! ️


	2. Chapter 1

Chris POV

"Yes"

I slammed my lips on him again slipping my toung in to his mouth, exploring his mouth.

I started to move my hands up his chest, wanting to rip his shirt off of him. But in stead I moved them around his chest trying to memorize every dip and turn of his chest.

I removed my lips from his then his shirt. I didn't take time to look at his reaction because I would then have to look at him and if I looked at him then I would have to admit to myself that Gordie was not only a guy but my best friends. The question I have was why did I enjoy it so much?

Once his shirt was off I slammed my lips back on his rougher than the times before. I didn't care if I hurt him at the moment, I honestly kinda wanted him to be hurt. I wanted him to feel the way I felt internally.

So if that meant to give hin swallown lips, bruised hips and thighs, a limp in his walk and flushed cheeks I was okay with that.

Gordie started to play with the hem of my shirt so I ripped it off quickly to get back to what we were doing.

After a while I started to play with the buttons of his jeans, he didn't try to stop me.

I ripped them off and looked at his body.

He wasn't muscular like me but he had a good body. He was really skinny almost like if I held him hard enough I could crush him and I kinda liked it. I liked having control and I liked knowing I have control.

I pushed my lips back on his and put my hands on his already bruising hips, making my way slowly to the hem of his underwear.

Right when I was about to take his boxers off Gordie stopped me.

"Chris could you take your pants off at least? I kinda would feel uncomfortable if I was the only one naked.", I got pissed when Gordie said this, not because of Gordie's request becauae now I had to admit to myself that this was Gordie and not some random chick.

I was so mad that I ripped my pants off and threw ground agressivly.

I then shoved Gordie even further in to the couch, "Is that better for you?!"

I didn't give him enough time to respond and shoved myself back on to him then started grinding my hips on his.

The motion was making me get hard and I knew he was also getting hard from this too because I could feel him growing underneath me.

*Smut From Here On*

I brought my hands back down to the waste band of his underwear and pulled them off quickly reviling his hard on.

I grabbed his dick with my left hand then started to puno his dick and used my right one for support so I wouldn't fall on him completely.

Gordie started to let out little whimpers from me touching him so I started to kiss down his neck until I found this one spot I was looking for.

When I herd Gordie breathe hitch I knew I found it an sucked on it til I made a hickie marking him as mine.

When I was doen making him mine I decided I also wanted to feel good so I took my pants off a lined my self up with his entrance.

I didn't look up at him before I stuck myself in him. I knew I was fucking him, I just didn't want to believe that it was my best friend. So I looked down at what I was doing.

I started to slid myself in and I could already hear him make noise's. I knew he must have been hurting because he was really tight.

Nontheless I keot pushing myself in him until I was all the way in.

Once I was all the way in I leaned forward, took myself out, kissed Gordie then slammed myself back in.

He was gonna mad a really loud noise but I covered it with my mouth.

I kwpt doing this until I nlticed Gordie was gettibg looser so I started focusing on the rythem of my hips.

I began to move harder and faster until I hit something inside Gordie that made him moan my name.

"Do that again Chris", he barely got out.

So I did, I knew it was his prostate and honestly thats what I have been trying to hit it this whole tine.

I kepy hitting hit but eveb harder and faster everytime until I herd Gordie moan out, "Im gonna Cu-" it was to late.

Gordie was all over me and the sight of what I could do to Gordie and how I could make him fell plus the intesty of this made me loose it and I came inside of him.

Once I was done cumming I pulled myself out then lit a cigarette.

*Smut Over*

"You wanna stay at my house tonight since your dads on a mean streak?" Gordie asked while trying to get his cloths on.

He threw me my underwear and I slid them on," Sure". Was the only thing I could think of saying.

Once I was done smoking I put the rest of my cloths on and we headed over to Gordies.

Gordie was already walking a little weird but I knew when tomorrow came he might be in tears from what we just did.

But no matter how much he hurt Gordie didn't complain, he never complained about his physical pain and that pissed me off because I knew he was hurting just as bad as me. He just won't adnit it.

"My parents will be gone this week, they said they were seeing my aunt since my mom is having another baby." Gordie explained to me.

Yeah thats another thing that pisses me off, Gordies parents are convinced if they have another baby it might just be Denny that comes back to them. Its like they completely forgot Gordie was here.

"I'll stay for the week then.", I agreed since there was really no reason for me to go home.

While walking I grabbed one of the belt loops on Gordie's pants.

I liked holding on to Gordie, even if it was just an item of his cloths he was wearing. I liked physical contact, it made me feel right. It didn't matter who it was I just had to be able to touch them. Even if its just a pat on the back or full our sex, I just liked the contact. Especally when it comes to Gordie.

Gordie also knew this because I have always done it. I would grab his arm, shirt whatever was the closest. He also didn't seem to mind, I think he secretly liked it.

But now it felt like I needed to touch him to know he was still here and to know what we just did wasn't fake because we weren't talking about it.

We walked quietly to Gordies house since it was dark outside and we didn't want the Cobras to find us.

Once we got to Gordie's house we walked up to his room still have not talked to each other.

Once we were in his room I went and sat on Gordies bed while he went and turned the light on in his room.

"Can we talk about this like, yeah we did it. Who cares." Gordie started to try and break the akward tension between us.

I looked up at him and felt anger built up inside of me. I don't know why that statement made me so mad but it did.

"We don't talk about it, we do it then we forget about it. Got it!?" I told Gordie pinning him up againts his bed room wall.

He nodded in response trying not to say anything else to piss me off.

To keep him from saying anything I slammed my lips on his, this movement was something I was getting used too.

Gordie didn't seem to mind since he kissed me back.

I liked the way Gordie tasted, he tasted like the fruity gum the girls would chew. Which made it even better to kiss him.

I pulled away from him, "Round two?" I asked him as I lifted him up and he wrapped his leggs around me.

"Yah", he moaned out as I began to suck on the same place on his neck I sucked on earlier.

When I began to undresses us for the second time that day I began to relize hoe bad he was gonna hurt but then that went away when I herd him moan in enjoyment.

I liked knowing I could make him feel this way and that I was the only one who would ever make him feel this way.

Here's Chapter 1.

I hope you guys don't think Im making Chris to possive. I need to write it this way so it makes sense in the end.


	3. Chapter 2

Gordie's POV

As the sun peeked through my windows I began to sit up to shut my curtains, but as I sat up I almost cried out in pain.

There was a sharp firing pain going through my hips, thighs and ass.

I looked down to see purple marks on my hips and my thighs were yellow and red.

I began to stand up, it hurt so bad and I wanted to cry but I needed to get used to it. We had schoop and I can't stay home because I had sex with my best friend.

Once I finally got up and closed my blinds I started making my way back to my bed when I noticed there was a tiny puddle of blood where I was sleeping.

I relized that I must have bleed out of my ass last night. I knew I was hurting but I never thought I would bleed from it.

I took a quick glance at the clock. It was five in the morning, since it was still a little early I figured I had time to take a quick shower before Chris woke up.

I walked as quickly as I could to the bath room and turned on the shower.

I put my hand under the water feeling it go from cold to warm water.

While I was taking mt cloths off to get in I didn't hear the door open.

"Can I shower with you?" I jumped from the sudden noise.

I turned around to find a half awake Chris standing by the door.

He looked at me up and down, I couldn't tell when he was thinking but he walked over to me then rubbed his thumbs lighty on my bruised hips.

"Yeah, you can shower. Do you wanna wait til I'm out or?" I began to ask him.

I was beginning to feel akward standing there naked while he was touching me.

"Could I just shower with you? It's not like we haven't been naked together before." Chris wispered in my ear.

I shivered at his warm breathe agaisnts my ear.

He moved back waiting for an answer. I nodded my head yes.

Chris started to strip down and hopped into the shower, "You getting in or are you just gonna watch me shower like a fag?"

I started to get in when I stated, "I wasn't the one who was sticking my dick in a guys ass yesturday. So I'm pretty sure your the gay one here."

This statement made Chris mad because he slammed me up againts the shower wall.

"I'm not gay!" Chris said firmly still holding me againts the wall.

I just kept looking at him, he was holding him self againts me which is just hurting me.

After just staring at me he slammed his lips on mine for the first time today, but not the first time ever.

He slid his toung in ny mouth, and I could taste him. This taste wasn't new either. The taste was something I had grown familar with, the taste was Chris and I liked that.

"Wanna get a quick one in before school." Chris asked his a huskey voice.

I knew I couldn't say no so I nodded my hesd yes.

Chris made his way down my neck on the side he hasn't marked yet.

He started to lick and suck on random spots. I knew I would have to wear a hoodie today in atempt to cover them up.

*Smut*

Once he was satisfied with the marks he left on me, Chris moved his way back up to my lips, "Ready?"

"Uhh ha", was all I was able to get out.

Chris grabbed my dick in his hand and started to move it up and down, jacking me off.

It felt so good, better than any time I did it to myself.

After a few minutes of this Chris alined him self to my entrance and pushed him self in.

This was also another feeling I was getting used to.

At first it hurts really bad, and some times I almost wanna cry in pain. But once I'm used to it I really enjoyed this feeling, it felt warm and full. Plus when Chris hit my prostate it felt even better.

Chris started moving in and out in a fast motion slamming in even harder each time.

I could feel him hitting my prostate and I began to moan out in enjoyment.

Chris noticed this and grabbed my hips for a better gripp. This really hurt since they were alresd bruised but because of what else was going on it was easy to drown out the pain coming from my hips with the enjoyment that was coming from my ass.

Chris kept doing this and I felt this sensation the was coming over me. I knew I was about to cum.

"Chris I'm gonna-", but Chris covered up my mouth with his lips.

"So am I", then we both came. But he came inside me while I came all over us.

Once we were both done cumming Chris pulled out of me and began to soap up. Almost like non of thaf had happened.

*Smut Over*

Chris handed me the soap then got out. I quickly soaped up then got out myseld, just not as quickly or as easily.

Once I was finially out of the shower I noticed Chris was already back in my room mostlikely getting ready for the school day.

I began to dry my self off but when ever I went over my hips or thighs I winced in pain.

Once I was finally dried off I put on my shirt then ever so carefully and slowly I slid my underwear and pants on.

After I was finally dressed I made my way back to my room to grab my school bag then headed down stairs to eat.

"You want me to cook you anything?" I asked Chris once I had my book bag ready.

Chris looked up at me, glarred at me then pinned me up againts the closes wall again for the second time today.

"No Gordie, I don't need you to cook me something. Your not my mom or my boyfriend. I can take care of myself." Chris explaned in a harsh tone of voice.

After he was satisfied with what he said he put me back down and made his way down stairs.

Once Chris left I slid down on the wall and sat there thinking to myself.

I knew Chris was going through a hard time, he always was. His dad used him and Eyeball as a punching bags. Then he would call them terrible things, but he would get inside of Chris's head and that would mess up Chris really bad.

That's why I let Chris do this to me, I knew he was hurting internally. So I didn't mind when Chris hurt me, I knew he didn't mean to but I didn't say anything when he held my hips a little tighter, bits my lips alittle harder or didn't prepare me when we do it.

I also knew Chris was only doing this because he was hurting, but if this is what would help him then I was okay with it.

Chris was my friend, I would be there for him and help him through anything and everything. Even if that it meant I had to have brused body parts and bloody lips.

Chris was happy and that's what meant the most to me.

Here's Chapter 2.

Finially Gordie's POV.


	4. Chapter 3

Chris POV

Schools terrible, especally with these college courses. But there was a plus side to taking these classes, I had Gordie in every single one and I sat next to him in every single one.

Right now we were in English Lit, but it wasn't normal English where you woukd write stories and shit. No this English you had to read books, write notes about the book. Like the way it was set up, the main parts in the book, the down falls, what was the meaning and more annoying shit like that. But that's not even the end! We then have to write a story that could have been in the same genre or category as the book we read. But it would have to be a diffrent plot and problem. It was comolete bull shit is you ask me.

But because of the classes we had together, the teachers thought it would be a good idea to have us sit together so he could help me with my school work. I honestly didn't care the reason, I just wanted to be around Gordie. His presents make me feel better, I also like to touch him a lot. It used to not be in a sexual way, I used to just touch his arm, back or even just his belt loop but today it was diffrent.

"Dude write down your notes, you don't need to fail." Gordie said elbowing me in the arm.

I glared at him, and was about to tell him to not tell me what to do but he beat me to it.

"I know I'm not your mom. But you need to pass." Gordie said in a stern voice.

This pissed me off even more so when no one was paying attention to us, which they usually didn't. I slapped my hand down hard on Gordie's sore leggs then started to move my hand up his thigh.

Gordie let of a wince of pain but that quickly stopped when he felt my hand slid up farther.

He grabbed my hand, his hand on mine sent this tingling feeling up my hand and down my spine. I didn't know what it was or care what it was at the moment either.

"Dude, I'm trying to pay attention." Gordie said finially letting go of my hand.

Which after this I didn't listen because he didn't tell me what to do. So instead of putting my hand on his thigh I just quickly un did his pants button.

Gordie was all froze up and looking around to grab my hand and tell me to stop.

Another plus of this class was that we sat in the back row, the teacher learned we were a distractment and moved us back here. It didn't make a diffrence, everybody were to much into their own selves and conversations to notice us anyway.

So I reached inside of his underwear and grabbed his dick with my cold hands.

Gordie shuttered at my cold hand grabbing his warm dick that had been hidden under his pants.

After a few seconds he went back to taking notes, almost like his best friend wasn't touching his dick right in the middle of class.

"Your not gonna tell me no?" I wispered to him in a seductive way into his ear trying to get a reactiob out of him.

He smirked back at me, "Rule 1 of the game, I can't say no. Which I assume anything sexual that you wanna do to or with me I can't so no to. So yeah, you can jerk me off in class. Your doing all the work while I get my notes done and enjoy a hand job." He then cocked his eyebrow, which I felt like was something he learned from me.

But now he was pissing me off again, thinking he had everything under control. But he forgot, I knew he was a moaner. A really bad one, so I started to move my hand up and down.

At first Gordie was just twitching in his seat, but the faster I got the more he would move until I finially her what I was wauting for.

Gordie let out a groan, only loud enough for me to hear but he let it out. Now I knew I had control.

I moved my hand faster and harder, I also played with the tip of his dick with my thumb. He was about to moan at any second but he was trying his hardest to hold back in a moan.

"C'mon Gordie I know you wanna, just do it. Moan my name and I promise to fuck you hard tonight." I said in Gordie's ear, I knew I had the control over him to make him moan. I just needed him to crack now.

He turned to look at me and I could see his plead for me to stop, but also the need for me to continue.

So that's what I did, I was pumping his dick so much and wispering the dirtiest things in his ear. I knew he was about to either moan or cum at any minute now.

Then right when the bell rang Gordie leaned over and moaned in my ear, "Chris I want you".

This made me get hard in my pants right on the spot.

"Bathroom now!" I demanded then grabbed him and I had to drag him to the farthest bathroom that no one went in because he hurt from me fucking his to much. Well he needs to ger used to it.

On the way we kept getting weird looks, but I kept a glare on my face so maybe people would assume I was about to kick his ass. Which wasn't totally wrong, I mean I was doing soemthing to his ass. Just not kicking it.

"You want me?" I asked Gordie once we reached the bathroom. I turned around and locked the door behind us so no one would walk in on us.

"Mmhhmm I want you Chris." Gordie said again for the second time that day.

I grabbed him by his waste and pinned him up againts onw of the bathroom stalls by his still bruised hips and started to kiss him.

The kiss was just like every other kiss we had shared, lust full. Nothing special and I didn't want it to be special, I didn't like Gordie like that. I only am doing this becauase it's a game and I will prove to him that not even sex could break me.

Maybe him, but not me.

He winced in pain right when I slammed him againts the stall. But he got used to it like most of the things I did to him.

I pulled away from him, "I'm not taking our shirts off. We need to be quick to to make it to next period."

I honestly didn't mind missing next period, but Gordie wouldn't. I may wanna slam him up againts everything and fuck his senseless so can feel the pain I go through, but I wouldn't have him fail school. I'm already fucking up his life one way.

He understand what I meant and took his pants off while I took off mine. Not wasting anytime.

*Smut*

I pinned Gordie to the bathroom floor cleching his aching thighs, but he would just have to get used to it like everythinf else. He would be fine, he was fine.

After I assuered myself, I alined my dick up with Gordie's entrance for the second time today and began to move in and out of him fast.

I usually start out slow so Gordie can adjust to my size but he would be fine. He had taken me for the fourth time in two days. He needs to ger used to it, he didn't love me and I didn't love hin like that. So we would be doing this for a while.

I started to notice we were taking a long time so I began to slam in to him really hard to hit his prostate so we would both cum.

"Gordie I'm gonna cum soon."I warned him as a knot began to form in my stomach.

Gordie's eye's rolled to the back if his head and I knew he was about to moan so I did the onlything I could think of in the moment and kissed him.

Right when we connected lips, Gordie screamed my name then almost exactly at the same moment we both came all over the place. Gordie came all over me and I came in him.

Once we were borh empty I pulled myseld out of Gordie.

*Smut over*

I quickly put my pants on and threw his pants at him, "Hurry dude, we need to get to class!"

He quickly stood up but almsot crying in pain then walked over to me slowly, "Do I look as bad as I feel?"

I looked down at him, his hair was a mess, his lips were swollen, I knew he had bruises under his cloths and his ass must have been killing him.

"Yeah kinda but c'mon for a second." I said and he came a litle closer.

Once he was close enough I kissed him and bit his lip causing his lip to bleed.

He pulled back galred at me then grabbed my head and bit my lip back.

I pulled away and looked the the both of us.

Two boys, hurting. Him externally and me internally, we were fucked up. But that's how I wanted it to be.

It's 11:40 at night and I quikly finished this for you guys. So enjoy Chapter 3


	5. Chapter 4

Gordie's POV

Walking to class has bever hurt so much in my life.

My lip was bleeding, my were bruised, then my thighs and my ass felt like they were on fire.

But in all honestly I wouldn't have it any other way. I know this is messed up but when I felt the pain I knew it was real, everything. From Chris and I having sex to Chris feeling the same pain but in the inside.

It was real and in the past 24 hours anything that was even ramotly real seemed like a good thing.

"Chris, could you please at least help me csrry my stuff?" I had asked him as we were still walking down the hallway.

Chris was a little bit ahead of me but I was determined to stay close to him. These hallways were full of asshole and I wanted to advoid them at all cost.

But I didn't have that luck.

"Hey Lachance, did Chambers fuck you to hard last night? You seem to be stuck to his side and you can't walk straight either."

I looked over to see Chuck, a new Cobra said walking over to Chris and I. He wasn't alone either, he was also with the other Cobras Micky, Will and Sean.

"Leave me alone ass holes." I said standing a little bit behind Chris.

Sean then spoke up, "Now look at him, hidding behind his gay boyfriend."

This made Chris snap, but instead of shoving them or punching them he shoved me so I fell flat on my ass.

I almost broke out in tears from the sudden pain that rushed over me. My ass was hurting so much from the boy that had just shoved me. I would say from my friend but at this point, where we even.

"What the fuck! I'm not fucking Gordie, that's just nasty! Plus I'm not gay you fucking pansies, so leave me the fuck alone!" Chris yelled at them.

He was about to walk away when Micky spoke up, "And what if we don't faggot?"

I looked up at Chris, he was getting a whole new type of angry.

"Don't you ever call me a faggot! Also don't forget your trying to be a cobra, and my older brother is almost the leader of the cobras!" Chris then shoved him up against the wall, "Don't make me have him put you in your place!"

Chris then walked away still angry.

"Your fucking boyfriend's annoying Lachance.", Sean said kicking my thigh.

There that pain firey pain went through my body again. But this time it came from my thigh, not my ass.

Chuck then grabbed ny by my shirt so I was looking at him, "Keep you boyfriend away from me, I will not feel bad for kicking his ass!"

"He's not my boyfriend." I responsed back, he wasn't. Even if I wanted him to be.

The three turned around, "What was that fag bag?" Micky said.

I looked up at the, "I SAID HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!!" I was getting angry, my ass and legged hurt and now they were pissing me off.

"You don't walk out of a bathroom with a limp and a bunch of hickes on your neck unless your fucking. So yes, your boyfriends." Chuck said trying to piss me off, which he succeeded to do,"Now tell him he can fuck with you or just you, but he needs to leave me and my friends alone!"

After that they all left, but not til they all has the chance to hit or kick me. Sean kicked me in my stomach, Micky kicked me in my already bruised thigh and Chuck punched me in cheek bone leaving a purple mark on my cheek.

Then they were gone and I was there all alone. Sitting help lessly on my sore ass crying.

Nobody was around because they were in class, but I wasn't and I couldn't be. All I wanted to do was be in Chris's arm, but not having sex. No, I want him to just be in his arms and cry in his shoulder. I want him to tell me everythings gonna be okay even though my whole worlds falling apart.

But instead I was stuck here in the middle of the hallway.

I couldn't move because moving hurt, crying hurt, thinking hurt, feeling hurt and being in love with my best friend hurt.

That's why I play the game, because I love my best friend so much that I'm willing to let him break me from outside to in just because he was hurting on the inside.

I was willing to let him hurt me so he felt better about himself. That's why I would let him shove me down and lie about us not having sex, then turn around tonight a let him fuck me so hard I bleed so then he could feel better.

If I had is my way him and I would be in a great relationship.

We would cuddle, share soft kisses, talk to each other until we fell asleep, and talk about all of our hopes and dreams.

In my perfect world we would be together, no fights, no bruises, no embarrassment from being gay, nothing!

We could be perfect together, but Chris didn't want that and I have to act like I don't want that either because we were two broken boys playing this dumv game that screwed up my life.

Sorry for the long wait and for the shittt chapter! Promse a better chapter next time.


End file.
